Lying is Easier
by cmfan07
Summary: Sometimes lying to the ones you love is easier than telling the truth.
1. The News

AN:I'm not normally a Reid and Prentiss fan but I've read some really good stories lately and I think I can see it happen. Anyway, I decided to try one myself. Hopefully it's up to your standards and you enjoy! Please R&R! Would like to know if you like it or not.

Disclaimer:I don't own CM or anything else affiliated with it. Just the story line.

Lying is Easier

_**Sometimes lying to the ones you love is easier than telling them the truth.**_

Spencer sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting on the doctor to call him and tell him the results of the tests they had run a week and a half ago. He had gotten sick and thought it might be some stomach bug but Emily had insisted he visit the doctor just to make sure. Spencer smiled when he thought of Emily. She had been fussing over him ever since they had started to date. She obviously cared a lot about him and no one has ever shown him the kind of love she had in the last 8 months.

"Dr. Reid?" called the nurse pulling him out of his thoughts. "The doctor is ready to see you now. Just come with me."

Spencer nodded as he stood up and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into an examination room to wait for the doctor. He thanked her and picked up a magazine as she left the room. Spencer never really reads magazines to often because of his eidetic memory but he decided to just flip through the pages until the doctor came in to keep his hands busy; his mind was on the latest date he had had with Emily...

_"Spencer, you Ok? You seem a little distracted," she said taking his hand from across the table._

_"What? Yeah, I'm alright. Just haven't really felt like myself lately. I'm more tired than usual. But I'll be Ok," Spencer smiled at her and squeezed her hand._

_Emily smiled. "Ok, but if you're not feeling better by Monday, I'm making a doctor's appointment for you."_

_"Sure, Emily. But I'll be feeling better by then. I feel better already!" he said smiling._

_"Well, if you're feeling better now, how about you dance with me?"_

_Spencer's smiled got wider as he stood and pulled Emily to her feet and walked with her to the dance floor where they danced the rest of the night._

Spencer smiled at the memory. She had looked so beautiful that night. And the love and tenderness that showed on her face made her look even more beautiful than ever, if that was possible. Spencer sighed and laid the magazine back down on the table as the doctor came in.

"Dr. Reid, how are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Brown.

"I feel fine today. Still a little tired but could be the case we just finished up. Child abductions are the worst kind to have when you are tired."

Dr. Brown nodded his head as if he understood and opened the medical chart in front of him. "Well, we ran several tests on you last week and I'm afraid I have some really bad news. We ran them several ways and got the same results every time. Spencer, I'm sorry but you have a very rare blood disease."

Spencer sat there dumbfounded. "Are-are you sure? I mean I don't feel sick, just a little tired..." He stopped at the look on Dr. Brown's face. "How bad is it?"

"There are some medicines we can try if you would like. They're just in the experimental phase at the moment but mostly all we can do is make you comfortable. This disease and quick and brutal on the body. I haven't seen any success stories so far..." Dr. Brown trailed off as Spencer's face fell.

"I really am sorry Spencer."

"It's Dr. Brown," Spencer said in a small voice. "Umm, I know that with these types of results that you have to call my boss, but can you hold off? I'd like to break the news myself."

"Sure, Spencer. I would like to have you back in a couple of days though to discuss what we can do and the types of things we can try. Just because the mortality rate is at 100 percent doesn't mean we can't change that, alright?" Dr. Brown seemed at a lost for words.

Spencer knew that this was hard on him as well. They had been friends for awhile. He just nodded and tried to smile at the good doctor as he left the exam room and headed out of the hospital. As he climbed in to his car he thought of the best way to break the news to everyone. He knew Emily would be devestated and Garcia would break down crying. He didn't want to have to see that. It was bad enough that he probably didn't have much longer to live. He didn't want it to ruin their lives too.

Spencer didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie to them but telling them the truth was harder than lying to them. He decided there was only one person who could help him sort out the mess that was in his head.


	2. Finding Help and Needing Love

Spencer walked up the steps to knock on the door of someone that he thought he could talk to easier than anyone else.

"Can I help you?- Oh Spencer, what a surprise."

Spencer swallowed hard befor answering. "I need some help, Dave."

The older profiler motioned for him to come inside and have a seat. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

"No, thank-you. I just... It's hard to explain. I guess I just need someone to know, but I didn't know who would be the best to tell," Spencer said nervously.

Rossi nodded. "Well, I'm glad that I could be here for you. So what's on your mind? Last case get to you?"

Spencer smiled. He knew telling Rossi was probably the right thing to do. He knew his friend was genuinly worried about him but wouldn't fuss over him. "No, I mean I'm glad we gave the boy's family a happy ending but what I wanted to talk about was how I've been feeling lately."

Rossi nodded and waited for the young doctor to continue.

"I know you've all noticed I've been more tired lately. Well, I went to the doctor last week to see what's wrong with me. They ran some tests and apparently I have a rare blood disease and Dr. Brown's not sure if I'm gonna make it much longer..." Spencer trailed off as his throat was constricting due to the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know that it was going to be this hard. And to Rossi of all people. Just imagining how the the rest of his makeshift family was gonna take it made it even harder. Especially Emily. The thought of telling her scared him.

Rossi moved to sit next to Spencer on the couch and pure a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad you told me, Spencer. Did the doctor give you any options that we could try to get you past this?"

Spencer shook his head. "He said to come back in a couple of days and we could discuss what we try. He said that he hasn't heard of any person whose make it yet."

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to go with you when you go. Who knows, maybe we could change the staticstics." Rossi was trying to make him feel better and he could tell it was working a little bit.

"I would appreciate you coming with me. Thank you, Dave," Spencer smiled.

"For what? Being a good friend? You know that I'd do anything for you or any other memeber of the team."

"Speaking of the team, could we just keep this between us for now? I'm afraid of what they might say," Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Rossi nodded. "But you'll have to tell them sometime. When you're ready, you let me know and I'll be right there beside you."

Spencer smiled, thanked Rossi and left to go home and get ready for the dinner he was planning for Emily.

A short time later Spencer heard a knock on his apartment dorr and smiled as he went to open it.

"Excuse me, sir. My boyfriend is supposed to be here. He invited me over for dinner tonight. Am I in the right place?"

Spencer didn't answer but instead pulled her into the biggest hugs he has ever given her.

"Wow, I didn't know you missed me so much," Emily mused not knowing the real reason. "We just saw each other a few hours ago, but I'll take a hug like that any day. Maybe a kiss too."

She leaned in and kissed Spencer so deeply they almost forgot the door was standing wide open. Regretfully Spencer pulled away and ushered his beautiful girlfriend in and to the diningroom table.

"You are just in time. The spaghetti is done and waiting," Spencer said on his way to the kitchen to grab the bowl he had put it in.

"Wow, fancy," Emily stated taking a bite. "And delicious. I thought you said you didn't know how to cook."

Spencer smiled at her. "Well, I learned just for this occasion exactly. I wanted to be able to make you something rather than just take you out."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Emily asked what Spencer was worried she would ask. "So, what did the doctor tell you today?"

Spencer thought back over what he had discussed with the doctor and decided to not ruin what looked like a good date. "He told me I'm just working a little to hard without getting the rest I so desperatly need. He said to just rest really well on the few days off we have and I should be good as new come Monday morning."

"I agree, so maybe we could just stay in and watch a movie tonight instead of going out," Emily said smiling.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, the thought of curling up on the couch with you right next to me sounds good."

Inside, Spencer knew that lying to Emily was the hardest thing he had to do, and that it probably would come back to bite him, but he didn't want to worry her.

After the dinner dishes were finished and put away, they went to sit on his couch and see if they could actually agree to a movie.

"Come on, Spence, really? Classic movies are kinda boring. Why don't we want a romantic comedy?" Emily said picking up a movie case.

"Man, classics are awesome! You just know what you're missing," Spencer said amused. He knew he would let Emily win and they would end up watching the movie she wanted to watch.

"Please, Spence?" Emily said smiling at him with puppy dogs eyes. "This one is really good, promise."

Spencer faked a sigh. "Oh, all right. Put it in and come sit next to me on the couch."

Emily put the movie in his dvd player and curled up against Spencer's chest and let his arm rest on her shoulders as he threw a blanket over the both of them. When the movie started, Spencer pretended to watch it whiling thinking of the time a head of them that he had left. There was so much he wanted her know about how he felt but never knew how to say. He fell asleep with Emily's head against his chest, thinking about wanting to grow old and gray with her and not really knowing how.


	3. Working Hard

Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I fixed them but it didn't save right. Anyway Hope you all like! Please R&R!

**Working Hard**

Monday morning, Spencer walked into the BAU and had to stop before we walked through the doors into the bullpen. He had made an entire life here and yeah sometimes had been pretty bad, but there were a lot of good memories too. Like when the time when they had just met Garcia. Morgan had called her 'baby girl' because they didn't know her real name. Or the time just after Emily started and he was showing off some of his "Physics magic" and accidentally hit her in the head with the plastic container as she walked in the door. He smiled at the thoughts and walked into the bullpen.

"Hey, Reid," said his long time friend Derek Morgan. "You look pretty happy today. Did your date go that good the other night?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, we feel asleep watching some romantic comedy that Emily wanted to watch."

Morgan chuckled and walked over to the coffee bar and refilled his mug. Spencer sat his bag down at his desk and walked over to get him some coffee.

"So, not so much sugar today, Genius?" JJ said walking toward him and Morgan.

"No, just black coffee today. Did you know that too much sugar actually makes you sleepy?" Spencer replied.

"Nope, and I really didn't need to know, but thanks anyway."

Morgan and Spencer laughed and walked back to their adjoining desks. Spencer sat down and took a look at is in-tray. It was overflowing like it usually was. His heart sank a little bit at the thought of having to leave all of this behind when we was gone. He shook his head to clear the thought out of his head as he grabbed one of the files and looked it over. He was almost finished writing his notes out as his girlfriend walked in the door laughing with Garcia.

"Hey, beautiful. Little late this morning aren't we?" Spencer smiled.

"Oh, who are we now, the time police? I'm sorry officer, you can arrest me and do what you will with me," retorted Emily smiling back at him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, come on! Show us some real action," Morgan interjected.

"I'll show you action if you ever say that again, Derek Morgan," Emily said.

Morgan laughed it off as JJ and Hotch walked in the room.

"We have a case, guys," said JJ.

"So if you guys don't mind, to the conference room," Hotch added as Rossi walked in.

They all gathered their notepads and a pen to take some notes on and followed JJ into the conference room as Hotch had instructed.

"Alright, now I know we just came off a child abduction case but we have a bad one. Jackson Wright was found early this morning lying in a pool of his own blood on the bathroom floor of his high school. Local authorities have no idea how he got there. This weekend was the weekend for the bonfire for their homecoming game. Cops were pretty heavy all around the place to make sure they didn't have any problems. Jackson was only 16 so LAPD has requested we look into this to make sure no other teenager is killed," JJ explained while showing them pictures of the body and crime scene.

"Is this the only teenager killed so far?" asked Emily.

"So far, yes. Although another 16 year old, a boy named Daniel Spector has gone missing. His parents have no clue where he could have gone. They say he is a pretty responsible boy and would never run away," JJ answered.

"Well, statistically saying, most parents say that their kid would never run away and most of the time they do," Spencer said.

"Yes, but still there is a missing child from the same school that one was murdered at so let's load up. JJ called the airstrip, tell them to be ready to take off in 20. Everyone else, load up and let's get to LA." Hotch closed his case file and headed out the door with Rossi.

They all left the conference room and headed to the bullpen to get their go bags and head to the airstrip. About 3 hours after take off they landed in LA and headed to the crime scene to meet the lead detective and get more information on the case and to find out if the missing teenager had been recovered.

"Hi, I'm Detective Moore. Thank you for coming out," said a bulky looking guy shaking JJ and Hotch's hands.

"Hey, I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Morgan, SSA Rossi, SSA Prentiss, Dr. Reid, and I think you know JJ," Hotch answered.

"Yeah, we spoke on the phone earlier. If you don't mind I'd like to arrange a meeting with the deceased parents as well as the parents of the missing boy," JJ said.

Detective Moore nodded. "You know we have some very concerned parents whose kids go to this school. They've been asking me if they need to pull their kids out for safety precautions."

JJ nodded as well. "I'll take care of that. I'd like to set up a press conference if that is possible."

"Yeah, whatever you guys need just let us know and we will help you as much as we can." Detective Moore and JJ left to call the parents in for an interview and to set up the press conference.

"So, what do we see?" asked Hotch.

"There is a lot of blood in here but I don't think this is where he was killed. Just the place he was left to die," said Spencer.

"What makes you say that?" Rossi asked him.

"Well, the only blood is the pool of blood right here," Spencer stated pointing. "There's no spatter on the walls or anything else for that matter. And from the coroner's report, he was beaten pretty bad in the head and that would leave significant spatter."

Emily nodded. "He's right. But, I didn't see a trail of blood leading in here so maybe the Unsub was trying to help, but got in here and freaked out and left him so he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Very possible, or all of the people tracking through here wiped it all up. We need to know who has all been in and out of here and collect their shoes." Morgan walked out of the restroom to talk to officers outside.

A few hours later, they were all back at the LAPD headquarters when they received a tip from the tip-line that JJ had set up when she held the press conference.

"Hotch, we think we found Spector," JJ said rushing into the room they were all in looking through all the evidence and information they had gathered.

Hotch stood up. "Where?"

"Well, we just got an anonymous tip that he has been hiding out in an old abandoned warehouse downtown," she answered.

"OK, let's load up. Morgan call Garcia see if we can't get a layout of the warehouse and maybe a satellite image so it's easier to find him," Hotch said.

Morgan pulled out his phone, dialed the number and heard a familer voice. "Well, now you decide to call me to tell me you love me right?"

"Baby Girl, I always love you but right now I need a layout and satellite feed of this address," Morgan gave her the address and hung up the phone.

He followed the rest of the team out the door and loaded up in the SUVs waiting for them. When they got to the warehouse Garcia called Morgan.

"Morgan, hey Garcia whatcha got?"

"Well, no satelite feeds but I do have a thermal image of someone on the first floor back corner just opposite of where you guys are," Garcia answered.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best Garcia?" Morgan smiled.

"Have I ever told you that your thermal image seems hotter that you in person? Garcia out."

Morgan chuckled as he hung up his phone and pulled out his gun and went to tell Hotch what Garcia had told him. He kicked open the door and the team rushed in and found Daniel behind an old shelf holding a bloody rag to his arm.

"Hey, kid you alright?" asked Morgan putting his gun away.

"Yeah, it's just my arm. Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We're with the FBI. We are here to help you get home to your parents. They've been worried about you," Emily said helping Daniel get up.

They took him out to the ambulance that was waiting and while they were stitching up his arm they found out that he and Jackson thought that they were going to play a joke on everyone at the bonfire when it went wrong and when Jackson and feinted in the bathroom because of the blood loss, Daniel thought he was dead and left before he could get in trouble. Hotch sent him on the hospital and gathered his team up back to LAPD to gather their stuff.

When they walked in the door, Spencer could tell there was something wrong with him. He could quite feel his legs and he hit the floor before he could catch himself.

"Spence! Are you alright?" asked Emily worried.

"Yeah, leg just kinda gave out on me there," Spencer said getting back up off the floor.

"You, sure, Reid?" Rossi asked knowingly.

Spencer nodded at him and smiled at Emily. "Really, Em, I'm fine."

Emily gave Spencer a half-hearted smile in return and kept an eye on him as they finished getting everything cleaned up and said goodbye to Detective Moore. They left and got back on the plane to go home.

* * *

So what did ya think? Got any ideas that you want to share? Ok, I was just hoping for more reviews...Anyway until next time...


	4. Making Tough Decisions

I had this idea in my head that I decided wouldn't work out like I wanted to so, I am hoping that this suffices and you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Making tough decisions**

Tuesday morning, Spencer drove to Rossi's house to pick him up for Spencer's follow-up appointment with his doctor. After they got to the doctor's office, Spencer started to get nervous about what the doctor would say about what had happened yesterday.

"Reid, you alright?" asked Rossi.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine just thinking," replied Spencer.

"What about?"

Spencer hesitated. "Well, I'm starting to think that maybe with what happened yesterday and whatever the doctor says today, maybe I should tell everyone. I just don't really know how."

Rossi nodded. "I know it will be hard. Just think of the time when I came back to the BAU. It took me awhile to get used to talking out the cases with you guys."

"That's a little different though. I mean it wasn't that you were scared. You just didn't think it was beneficial."

Rossi laughed at the face Spencer made when he said "beneficial". "That could be true but still, I'm guessing there's times when we have all taken a case hard and not known how to talk about it. But we always felt better after finally just sucking it up and talking to someone."

Spencer was about to reply when the nurse called him back. The teammates got up and walked together into the doctor's office and sat down in the chairs facing the desk.

"Good morning, Spencer," said Dr. Brown sitting down in his own chair behind the desk.

"Hey, Dr. Brown. This is a member of my team, and a good friend, David Rossi," Spencer said indicating the man sitting next to him.

Rossi and Dr. Brown shook hands and Dr. Brown opened up Spencer's file. "Well, like I told you the other day, we do have some options we could to try if you decide you would like to try them."

Spencer nodded. "I'd try almost anything if it meant not losing use of my legs in front of my team again."

Dr. Brown looked at him confused. "What do you mean, Spencer?"

"We were on case yesterday and we had just got back to the police station and my legs just gave out from under me. The whole team was standing there when I fell."

"Hm," was all the doctor said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rossi.

"Well," the doctor started. "If he is already losing some of his motor skills, even if for only a second, then some of the trial medications aren't going to work. You've advanced more than I thought."

Rossi instantly put his hand on Spencer's shoulder as his mouth opened in astonishment.

"So what does these mean?" Spencer asked a little scared of the answer.

Dr. Brown hesitated a moment. "It means that the blood you do have is not reaching your extremities like it should be. You might lose all use of your legs or arms, which is part of Stage Two of this disease."

Rossi asked how many stages there were altogether, but Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"There are only three stages and then after he reaches Stage Three, it won't be long until..." Dr. Brown trailed off.

"Is there something we can do to prevent him from ever reaching Stage Three?" asked Rossi.

"Well, there is one that is surgical. It's where we take part of your heart out and pump it with clean blood from a transfusion, but that's a very painful procedure and taking out part of his heart would be tricky. It would have to done carefully."

Spencer looked at Dr. Brown. "Is that the only way?" He didn't need to be told what could go wrong with that kind of procedure.

"There is a trial medication we could try. It's supposed to clean out the blood that passes through the heart and sends it back into the body hopefully helping to make your blood be able to reproduce like it is supposed to," Dr. Brown explained. "But, like I said it is only a trial and it could not work like it was intended. They have done thousands of hours of research and in most cases it has worked but they have never tried it before with the type of blood disease that you have."

Spencer sat in thought trying to weigh the differences to see which one he thought he should try. Rossi looked at Spencer waiting for him to speak up and tell them which one he would try.

"You said the surgical one has a chance of not working also?" Spencer finally said breaking the silence. When Dr. Brown nodded, he continued. "But it is the most effective way to prevent Stage Three?"

"That we know of so far. The procedure could also be a success but you just regress back into the same place you are now. The medication would be constant medication and we would leave you on it until you no longer have the disease. Of course we would monitor you to make sure it is working like it is supposed to," Dr. Brown explained.

Spencer was silent again for some time. Rossi almost thought he had fallen asleep until he looked up and turned to him. "What do you think I should do?"

Rossi studied Spencer's face and noticed the concern on his face. He could see that Spencer had no idea what the best thing to do was. For being a genius, he was stumped. It unnerved Rossi to see Spencer that confused and he knew the younger man was scared to have to make this kind of decision on his own.

Rossi turned to Dr. Brown. "If he was to try the medication, and you found that it was not working, could we then try the surgery?"

"That is what I would suggest, if the medication didn't work first," answered Dr. Brown.

"And what are the side effects of this type of medication?" asked Rossi.

"Well, possible effects could be nausea, sleeplessness, nose bleeds, slight hearing loss and numb fingers," Dr. Brown explained.

"So, you think this would be better Rossi?" asked Spencer.

"I think if you can get over some of the side effects that you should try this medicine first." Rossi placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder again.

Spencer nodded. "Ok, We'll try that then."

Rossi knew all of this was taking a toll on Spencer and knew that he wished that he didn't have to go through all of this. He was just starting to get his life together. He had Emily now and not to mention the rest of the team who he saw as family. He knew that if he didn't make it that it would leave a big hole that no one else would be able to fill.

The doctor finished writing out the prescription and handed it to Spencer who thanked him and walked out of the doctor's office after Rossi. They would just have to wait and see what happened now.

* * *

Hopefully you can start seeing some light in the dark corners of my story. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and I will try to PMS!


End file.
